


Accidental Truths

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: When Magnus and Alec go to a local film showcase in the city, they're surprised to find a film by one of Clary's school friends which tells a story that feels very familiar...
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 102
Collections: Valentine's Day 2021





	Accidental Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the wonderful moodboard below by [Shiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Shiva_Adler) for the Hunter's Moon Discord's 'Valentine's Day or Halloween?' challenge! <3 Thanks for the lovely inspiration!

It’s only been a few months since she got her memories back, and Clary is starting to spend more and more time around the Institute, while still trying to finish out her school year. Today she’s working with Jace on some of her fighting techniques when a familiar silhouette appears in the doorway, providing the perfect distraction for a much-needed break (at least as far as Clary’s protesting muscles are concerned).

“Magnus!” she says, grinning. “I haven’t seen you in weeks. Love the hair,” she adds. On the side of his dark hair he’s sporting streaks of red and pink, likely in theme with Valentine’s Day, which is only three days away now.

“Thank you. Seemed fitting for the occasion,” Magnus smiles.

“Right, you and Alec went to that… movie thing,” Jace says, coming up behind Clary after putting the weapons away.

“Local short film showcase,” Magnus amends, and if he’s looking pointedly at Clary she can only assume it’s because he knows something like that won’t mean anything to Jace. At least, she thinks that until he adds: “Which I actually wanted to talk to Biscuit here about.” His tone is… careful? Guarded? There’s something strange to it, though the slight smirk on his face eases the immediate tension Clary felt.

“Why?” She asks cautiously.

“Because one of the more interesting features was written and directed by a film student, a Miss Thea Vaughn. Something tells me you know her?” Magnus says, watching her reaction carefully as he mentions the name. The moment she hears it, Clary freezes.

“Oh no,” she says, the color draining from her face. “Oh my god, I forgot all about that.”

“All about what?” Jace asks.

“All about a movie set around a vampire and werewolf who fall in love, against all odds. The vampire, a nerdy boy in a band that plays shows after dark, meets the werewolf bartender who just happens to have scars on her neck…” Magnus describes, and though Clary’s certain he could go on to list more familiar details it wouldn’t take a genius to know exactly who that sounds like.

Clary braces herself for Jace to freak out, or for Magnus to lecture her for not keeping tabs on any secret information she might’ve let slip during the year without her memories of the Shadow World.

Instead, Jace _laughs_. “You made Simon and Maia’s relationship into a _movie_?”

“I, uh, I may have given the story idea to a friend with some drawings as references. I thought it was just something I dreamed up, like my paintings! I didn’t know!” Clary defends. The bits and pieces of her lost memories that she dreamed about over that year felt more like fever dreams than anything that could even vaguely be actual memories. “How bad is it?” Clary asks, turning the question to Magnus and mostly praying she hadn’t given Thea Simon and Maia’s _names_ to use.

“The names are different and the actors don’t look much like them outside of Maia’s scars. It’s all generic enough until he takes a portal to the Faerie Realm for a spell from the Queen that will allow him to walk in the daylight,” Magnus admits. “Unfortunately, there’s really no denying the influence at that point, even if that isn’t quite accurate.”

As far as Clary knows, Magnus doesn’t know how Simon became a Daylighter, even if he knows it _wasn’t_ because of the Seelie Queen. Thankfully that seems to be one secret even her subconscious self decided to keep. Still…

“Shit. This is bad, isn’t it?” Clary asks, the tension rising again.

Magnus shrugs. “Honestly? Vampires and werewolves and Faeries are so overdone these days, I don’t think the Clave is going to worry about some indie college kid’s film that all of 300 people might see. But Alec’s smoothing things over proactively just in case,” he adds.

“Thanks,” she says. That makes her feel a little better, at least in terms of larger-scale consequences. Which only leaves the personal ones now.

“I can’t let Simon or Maia find out about this,” Clary says. “I’ll never be able to live it down.”

“Oh, it’s way too late for that,” comes Alec’s voice as he rounds the corner and walks through the doorway. The smile on his face is far too self-satisfied to mean anything good. “The _first_ thing I did was tell Lily we’re organizing a Valentine’s Day movie night.”

“Of course you did,” Clary groans. Ever since Lily took over the local vampire clan, she and Maia have been working closely with Alec towards a lot of long-overdue changes in the Shadow World. “I don’t suppose there’s anything I can bribe you with to change your mind?”

Alec shakes his head emphatically. “Not a chance. Getting to watch Maia’s reaction to this is probably going to be the highlight of my entire year. And I’ve been going way too easy on Simon lately, for Izzy’s sake. As far as I’m concerned they’re both _long_ overdue for something like this.”

Clary sighs and Alec reaches out to give her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. “If it makes you feel better, the movie’s actually pretty good! And, more importantly, I convinced the Clave it isn’t any sort of threat.”

“...‘more importantly’ so you’re allowed to make sure everyone sees it now?” Jace asks, a smirk fully situated on his features.

“I didn’t say that,” Alec not-so-casually avoids directly answering. “Oh, look at the time, Magnus we really should be heading home.”

Clary debated arguing for a minute, wondering if maybe she could manage to look sad enough that Alec would give in but she knows Alec better than to think that would work for something _relatively_ harmless like this. Better to save the puppy dog routine for a time when she’d really need it.

The moment Alec and Magnus were gone Clary turned to Jace. “Alright, I know we’re supposed to do another training session, but I need to make sure I know exactly what I’m getting into when the others see this. Get changed, we have a movie to catch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever stop making Lily in charge after Raphael leaves and keeping the Alec&Maia&Lily friendship from the books? No, no I will not. 
> 
> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
